Las niñas grandes no lloran
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Felicity sabe que su relación con Oliver se fue al desagüe gracias a Barry… de acuerdo, gracias a que insistió en volver a la renombrada Star City y descuidó a su pareja. Ah, y a Barry. No, eso no es verdad.


**Las niñas grandes no lloran**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Arrow & The Flash _pertenecen a **Greg Berlanti** , **Marc Guggenheim** , **Andrew Kreisberg** , **Geoff Johns** , **David Nutter** , **Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions** , **Warner Bros** **Television** , **DC Comics** , **DC Entertainment** y **The CW** y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Felicity sabe que su relación con Oliver se fue al desagüe gracias a Barry… de acuerdo, gracias a que insistió en volver a la renombrada Star City y descuidó a su pareja. Ah, y a Barry. No, eso no es verdad.

* * *

En el preciso momento en el que Oliver te dijo _Felicity, tenemos que hablar_ , después de que Dig, Laurel y Thea se marcharan del nuevo Refugio, supiste lo que iba a pasar. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para tragarte el coraje, la ansiedad y el miedo que te bullían en el cuerpo, apagaste los monitores de tus computadoras y giraste tu silla para ver la cara del hombre que había puesto la luna y las estrellas en tus manos sin asombrarte demasiado, porque no habías esperado otra cosa del _maravilloso_ y _poderoso_ Oliver Queen, candidato para el puesto de alcalde de Star City de día y el vigilante Green Arrow de noche.

Estaba recargado en el barandal de la tarima elevada en la que se encontraba tu base de operaciones. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. A pesar de haber dormido en la misma cama durante más meses de los que podías contar con los dedos, hasta ese momento te percataste de lo ojeroso y cansado que lucía y _sospechaste_ que una _verdadera novia_ debió haberlo notado antes —"Te ves cansado, ¿mal día? ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras pido la cena"— o una _verdadera amante_ —"¿Por qué no te acuestas y me dejas hacer tu vida un poco más fácil, _cariño_?"— o una _verdadera amiga_ —"Creo que tu trabajo como Green Arrow y tu candidatura te están exprimiendo demasiado, deberías tomarte un descanso"—habría notado al instante.

Molesta, te flagelaste pensando si Barry lo habría notado antes que tú, si le habría ofrecido a Oliver todos esos escenarios hogareños y sensuales que a ti se te atoraron en la garganta porque tenías mucho trabajo siendo parte de ese descabellado grupito de vigilantes al que dirigías con todo tu empeño porque, a pesar de tu brillante cerebro y tu talento con las computadoras seguías sin sentirte _parte del equipo_.

Querías acción, querías aventuras como las que una mujer _como tú_ —a diferencia de Thea, Laurel o incluso Lyla— no tenía en el campo de batalla, tensando arcos, blandiendo tonfas o disparando armas. Porque, a pesar de lo inteligente que fueras, hicieras lo que hicieras, ese mundito siempre sería de ellas, pero no tuyo y sólo podrías acceder a él gracias a la imagen proyectada en tu computadora. Eso estaba bien también. No ibas a cambiar los vestidos monos, los tacones o la joyería por un traje de cuero… o quién sabe, quizá lo harías si un rayo te alcanzara, de la misma manera que había alcanzado a tu _amigo_ , el traidor, y te diera súper poderes.

Te aclaraste la garganta, te pusiste de pie y caminaste hacia Oliver, respirando como si tuvieras una garra cerrada alrededor de la garganta, estrangulando tu tráquea. Oliver inhaló como un toro que ha visto el color rojo —curiosamente, la tonalidad de tu vestido del día—, pero ese gesto ya no significaba pasión o deseo. Al menos no para ti, pero quizá para Barry sí.

Levantaste una mano y tocaste la mejilla de Oliver con toda la dulzura del mundo acumulada en tu palma, lo miraste a través de tus gafas y _deseaste_ encontrar en sus ojos azules el brillo de amor con el que su mirada te había acariciado la primera vez que te besó, en el hospital el día del nacimiento de Sara, o cuando te hizo suya el día de su sometimiento ante Ra's al Ghul en Nanda Parbat. Pero no lo encontraste. Su amor por ti se había extinguido como la llama de una vela al ser privada de oxígeno y, en su lugar, había algo más fraterno, como el calor con el que se ve un álbum de fotografías o se menciona a un ser querido al que no se ha visto en un buen tiempo.

Frunciste los labios y te tragaste un gruñido.

Había sido tuyo, tuviste su corazón encerrado en la prisión de tus dedos, pero había encontrado la manera de fugarse y, cual ave rebelde que venía añorando su libertad desde hace mucho tiempo, voló muy lejos de tu red para caer en la de Barry.

—¿Me dejarás? —preguntaste con una voz chillona que no sonó como la tuya. Quisiste mirar por encima del hombro para descubrir si alguien a tus espaldas había vocalizado tu terror, pero fue innecesario, porque ya sabías que habías sido tú y sólo estabas intentando prolongar la respuesta de Oliver.

El hombre respiró profundo y te sujetó por las muñecas con ternura. Tiró de ti para guiarte a tu silla detrás de los monitores, sosteniéndote con seguridad cuando tropezaste con tu propio tacón, y te ayudó a sentarte. Se arrodilló delante de ti, pero no como un novio pidiéndole a su novia dar el siguiente paso con él ofreciéndole un anillo, sino como alguien que pretende no sonar brusco, pero sí todo lo amable del mundo.

Respiró profundo antes de echarse a hablar, pero sólo escuchaste la mitad de las cosas que dijo, porque los oídos comenzaron a zumbarte y tu respiración era lo suficientemente ruidosa como para acallar el sonido de su voz.

—Felicity —oh, eso sí lo escuchaste—, te pedí que _huyeras_ conmigo porque Starling City me estaba matando. Me sentía asfixiado en ésta ciudad desde que volví dispuesto a cumplir con la misión que creí me había sido encomendada por mi padre, cuando Tommy, mi _hermano,_ murió ante mis ojos gracias al monstruo de su padre, que resultó ser también el padre de Thea, algo que no hubiera descubierto de no haber sido por ti —¿eso fue reproche? Porque sonó como un reproche—, luego la presencia de Slade, la muerte de mi madre, los atentados, yo… Arrow estaba acabando conmigo de la misma manera en la que acababa con los villanos —hizo una pausa para respirar. Sus dedos rodearon tus muñecas con más suavidad.

»—Cuando por fin acabó la pesadilla de Ra's al Ghul y aceptaste marcharte conmigo, estaba _feliz_ , porque por fin tenía algo que siempre había deseado —su rostro se iluminó con el recuerdo—: una vida _tranquila_ , una casa bonita a la cual regresar todos los días y a la mujer de mis sueños esperándome con los brazos abiertos —sonreíste, ansiosa por escuchar más de su relación desde el punto de vista de Oliver. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por tu rostro y él se apresuró a limpiarlas con los dedos.

»—Felicity, yo creí que esa vida también te hacía feliz —confesó, aún sujetando tu rostro con sus manos tibias—, creí que estabas tan contenta y aliviada como yo y… —jadeaste. Tonta. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ver tus ganas por volver a Star City, a la acción en la que tú no participabas directamente pero él sí y dejaba que le patearan el trasero con tal de verte feliz… y salvar a la ciudad, claro?—. Cuando me di cuenta de que no era así… — _¿te decepcionó?_

No pudiste soportarlo más y alejaste sus manos de tu cara; te cubriste el rostro con las manos, encajándote las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Oliver se aclaró la garganta, como si fuera a llorar también.

—Lo siento mucho, Felicity —te dijo—. Sé que no deseabas esto. Yo tampoco, pero… no podemos seguir de ésta manera. Mierda, cuando vivíamos alejados de ésta maldita ciudad, nos íbamos a la cama contándonos todo lo que pasaba en nuestro día y despertábamos abrazados. Desde que volvimos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos eso?

Te destapaste la cara y lo miraste como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Oliver, las rutinas cambian! —exclamaste, escandalizada: no podía estarte dejando sólo por eso. Seguro con Barry no hacía sólo eso.

—¡Lo sé, Felicity! ¡Me refiero al hecho de que perdimos cercanía! ¡Estamos juntos, pero no se siente así del todo! ¡A veces odio la manera en la que me siento, como si viviera con una desconocida y no con la mujer que _amaba_!

 _Amaba._

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dijo que te amaba? No lo recordabas, a decir verdad. Eso debía decirte mucho, pero estabas tan exaltada, que no lo hizo.

—¡Pues yo no me siento así! —mentiste: _claro_ que te sentías así, sobre todo desde el momento en el que comenzaste a sospechar que entre Oliver y Barry pasaba algo—. ¡Yo creí que estábamos bien, que no pasaba nada entre nosotros, que estábamos tan felices aquí como en tu maldita huida utópica! ¡No tenía idea de que te sentías mal a mi lado! —¡mentira! —. Dios, ¿te das cuenta de que pudimos haber hecho algo antes de que lo tiraras todo por la borda y te enrollaras con Barry?

De pronto, la habitación se quedó en silencio, a excepción de tu llanto y el ruido provocado por tus tacones, pues te dio un tic nervioso en ambas piernas, que sirvió para obligar a Oliver a hacerse a un lado, posiblemente temiendo que le dieras un rodillazo.

Oliver palideció.

—¿Que yo qué? —Preguntó, desconcertado—, ¿qué Barry y yo qué?

Enfureciste. Te levantaste con la violencia de un huracán.

—¡No finjas! —Exigiste—, ¡vi todas las señales! ¡Noté cómo con él pareces estar mejor que con nadie! ¡He visto cómo se miran! ¡No mientas!

De pronto, Oliver sonrió. Fue su turno de tacharte de loca.

—Felicity, Barry y yo… —comenzó, con la sonrisa fría aún plasmada en su cara. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, muertos, a pesar de la mueca de felicidad—, sólo somos amigos.

—No. Mientas —exigiste de nuevo.

Oliver, que había estado arrodillado en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó a ti. Lo rehuiste.

—Felicity, esto no tiene nada que ver con Barry, es una total estupidez que sugieras…

—¡No, no lo es! ¡Sé que no lo es! ¡Sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos de la misma manera que supe que esto se terminó por él! —tomaste tu bolso y saliste, airada, de la habitación.

Oliver se quedó atrás, pasmado y confundido.

* * *

Tres meses después, mientras revisabas los monitores, lo viste de nuevo.

Black Canary y Speedy se ocupaban de atar a un grupo de ladrones y Dig hablaba con una oficial de policía mientras Flash y Green Arrow conversaban, de pie sobre una tarima.

Flash sonreía y Green Arrow tenía una mueca extraña plasmada en la cara, como si le acabaran de dar una buena noticia. Hablaron durante un buen rato y, después, ambos rieron a carcajadas al unísono, como dos buenos compinches.

Algo en el pecho te dolió, pero no demasiado, la herida ya estaba sanando. Tú fuiste la primera en adivinarlo, incluso antes que ellos. Nadie podía decir que no eras buena en tu trabajo, ni siquiera tú.

Flash dio un paso hacia Green Arrow y se plantó delante de él. Green Arrow hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron durante largo rato, con las sonrisas aún plasmadas en los labios.

Incluso tú sonreíste.

Tres meses después y sin ser la novia de Oliver, habías tenido tiempo para darte cuenta de que esos dos se complementaban más que bien, porque siempre estaban en pie de guerra, mientras que tú combinabas más con tus ordenadores, con tu propio tipo de _acción,_ esa que podría romper el mundo en pedazos si quisieras.

De pronto, Green Arrow se alejó de Flash, dándole la espalda para bajar de la tarima a toda velocidad. Flash se quedó tan desconcertado como tú, pero tú entendiste la reacción del encapuchado mejor que el velocista; suspiraste y te prometiste hablar con él para brindarle la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad que tanto había estado anhelando. Aunque fuera con Barry que, de paso, también merecía ser feliz. Y lo sabías, porque durante mucho tiempo fuiste la confidente de ambos.


End file.
